


Burlesque

by astarials



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lots of both, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astarials/pseuds/astarials
Summary: On a snowy night of 1941, Natalie Bennett meets Bucky Barnes; a burlesque dancer just living her life and a man trying to join the army. After the awkward encounter, the two of them fall in love. And after meeting his best friend, Steve Rogers, the three of them are inseparable; even as they soon are drafted into the war. What will happen as things progress in the war? Can your love still stand after 70 years apart?





	

**January, 1941**

The building in front of him was huge, to say the least. Even in the dimly lit street it was the brightest place in town. Painted a light blue with flashing light’s that read: “Minka’s Burlesque” with a marquee below it that read “NOW WITH ALLIE STORM AND HER BEST PALS.”

Bucky was meant to be heading home after getting dinner for him and Steve, but he now apparently had better things to do. He momentarily debated on going in but decided against it, knowing Steve will probably be worried about him if he stayed out any longer.

Just as he was about to leave, there were shadows descending down the alleyway towards him. For a split second, Bucky Barnes was scared; which is not something that occurs very often. Sure, he’s scared when Steve get’s into something bad but that’s about it. Bucky never backed down from a fight out of fear. 

And his various boxing metals showed for that. Ever since he heard about the war him and Steve had been training at Goldie’s Gym to prepare. It was only a matter of time before Bucky ended up getting drafted, that much was true; but there was one problem. Bucky had no trouble laying down his life for his country but the one thing that bugged him was what would happen to Steve if he didn’t come back home.

Bucky was suddenly shaken from his thoughts as giggles echoed from the alley. And as the shadows came into the light, Bucky sighed in relief almost laughing at himself when the demeaning silhouettes turned out to be a few dainty women.

_They were probably dancers at the club_ , Bucky thought to himself. Their trench coats were more than likely worn to conceal their provocative costumes.

As they walked by him, he bit his lip and stood up straighter, in attempts to woo them with his manliness. But his poorly thought out plan backfired as none of the women paid him any mind. Except one of them who continued to idle, smashing the cigarette that one of her friends left burning, forgotten on the ground.

There was a moment of silence as the other three girls entered the loud club, a beat of music slipping past the open door before it shut; until the girl suddenly spoke. “You ever been here before?” she asked suddenly.

Bucky’s eyes flicked over to the girl standing under the sign of the building; the dancing blue, red, and white lights doing her beauty more than enough justice. And her voice was smooth like honey, hitting him in all the right places, with just a hint of a New York accent. “Pardon?” he asked. Not because he hadn’t heard the question, but because he just wanted her to speak again.

“I asked you if you’ve ever been in there before?” she repeated nodded her head in the direction of the nightclub.

“Uh, no. I’m not from around here, actually. I live in Brooklyn, about half an hour away.”

“I grew up in Brooklyn,” she responded with a smile. “I moved here a few years ago for college before I started working here.”

“So, you’re a college girl? Consider me impressed, miss.” 

“Allie.” she corrected with a smirk nodded her head up to the sign above the two of them. He glanced up to the marquee before bringing his attention back to the woman in front of him.

“Allie Storm, eh?” he said, the corner of his lips twitching up into a smile.

“Stage name,” the girl responded simply. Bucky took a few slow steps forward until he was only a few inches away from Natalie. “Care to tell me your real name?”

“How can I tell you my name when I don’t even know your’s?”

My names James Barnes, but my friends call me Bucky,” he tole her matter-of-factly. “Now your turn.

Natalie smirked, stepping forward a few steps until their chests were almost pressed together. She raised on the tips of her toes, because even in her heels she wasn’t tall enough. “It’s Natalie,” she whispered, her lips almost rubbing against his. “Natalie Bennett.”

“Allie! Your on in five!”

“That’s my cue,” Natalie said backing away. “You coming in or staying out in the snow?”

Bucky looked down at the dinner that has now gone cold. He glanced at his watch noticing he only had a mere few minutes before he had to catch the train back home. He rubbed the back of his neck, “I should head out.. I’m sure it’s a lovely place though.”

“You should come in sometime, I  can make a mean drink,” she said, flipping her hair back off her shoulder with a smirk before walking up the steps to the entrance. “It was nice meeting you, James.”

“It’s Bucky!”

Natalie turned back to the look at the brunette over her shoulder. With the door open Bucky could now hear the jazz music slipping through the doorway. “I’d call you Bucky, but we’re not friends, are we?”

“We should change that.” He rebuttled with a smirk.

Natalie simply shrugged before walking back inside the club, the dark door closing behind her.

Bucky let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. _What the fuck just happened?_ he thought to himself.

He checked his watch again before making his way to the train station. Steve was probably starving by now, not to mention worried sick. Bucky looked back at the club one more time, just in case he never wound up their again. But deep inside he knew he’d end up there again, even if only to see Allie Storm one more time.

From the window of her dressing room, Natalie could see Bucky walking back home as she shrugged off the trench coat that was tied tightly around her waist. His hands were tucked in his pockets. _Turn around, turn around, turn around._ She chanted to herself, wanting to see his face one last time. 

As he disappeared into the snowy night, she bit her lip and furrowed her brows in thought. As much as it worried her that she’d never see him again. Natalie felt like this wouldn’t be the last time she’d see James Barnes.

_Bucky Barnes, fated to be a villain. Allie Storm, destined to be his hero._

**Author's Note:**

> just a few things: 1.) i'm used to writing from the reader's pov but i'm trying something different, so sorry if i switch perspectives randomly. 2.) this will follow both Natalie and Bucky from the 40's all the way to the 21st century. and 3.) i reeeeaaaalllly hope you guys like this. it's very often that i'm insecure with what i write (as i'm sure a lot of people can relate) but i'm hoping it isn't as awful as i think it is, you feel? idk alright bYE


End file.
